onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:X Drake
Design Is it just me, or does his outfit kind of look like Duval's? - BattleFranky202 03:40, 26 April 2008 (UTC) In the latest chapter we get a closeup of his face, and he looks kinda like the filler marine also named Drake. 09:53, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :We keep filler and canon seperate. One is written by Oda, the other not. One-Winged Hawk 09:56, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, Oda wrote the script of the Navarone filler arc wher Drake appeared. We'll see weather or not they are the same person. El Chupacabra 13:48, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::I wouldn't keep your hopes high for it. The designs for Law and Gin are simulair but the two aren't the same as far as everyone knows... Anyway, we can't speculate until Oda says so or anything. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 21:21, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Sword Trying to guess the sword type... *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rapier Think its the type. One-Winged Hawk 08:35, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, that's the type. His other weapon resembles a medieval mace of sorts. Don't know if one like that exists though.Mugiwara Franky 16:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Someone needs to put a picture of Drake using his fruit in his Zoan form. English letter??? WTF, I always thought they're roman... :What do you mean? The X perhaps? Also please sign with four tildes (~~~~).Mugiwara Franky 16:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Article Image Can we try to find a better picture of him? The one we have now isn't too good; he's looking at a side angle. The Pope 00:58, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I think so too, but a front angle would hide his face because of the shape of his hat like this: so yeah. JapaneseOPfan 19:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit What do you guys think his devil fruit should be called? I think it should be "Kyouryuu Kyouryuu no mi", Kyouryuu translated as dinosaur, so in english it could be "Dino Dino Fruit."--Lordxehanort 20:55, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I think it's called "Kyoryu Kyoryu no Mi: Model Tyranosaurus". Every Devil Fruit has been two syilables in both cannon and non cannon alike and they must continue the pattern. I think it should be more specific than just dinosaur because there were more than one different species of dinosaur. However, I will be patient and wait until Oda-san confirms it otherwise in a future chapter and/ or SBS and accept it if my theory is wrong. ( 22:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC)) This is forum discussion. The Pope 21:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) hey give the guy a break. how was he supposed to know? Because dozens of discussions of this manner come up on an almost constant basis. People need to realize this is not a forum. Also, you need to sign your posts with ~~~~ when leaving messages on talk pages. Subrosian 00:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Real Parallel I just read on Wikipedia that the real Francis Drake was a vice admiral. Should that be put in trivia since X and Francis were close in rank to each other, X. Drake being a former rear admiral?DancePowderer 04:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah is think so Firefist553 19:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Period Period in his name is necessary. The X is shortened form of Diez. A initial has period after it. (cf Monkey "D." Luffy) --Klobis 15:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :To my mind, even if it's a shortened form, it does not mean it's an initial. The X is not the beginning of the word, it's a substitute for it. Roman numerals have no periods after them. I thus agree with JOPfan. sff9 (talk) 15:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) If you look at the English spelling of his name in chapter 595, you'll see there is no period. Also, I know it's supposed to mean diez, but where exactly did it say that? I'm not arguing I just can't remember where it was said. 17:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :JOPfan said it's written using furigana above the X in original material. Furigana are used to specify the pronunciation of kanji and foreign words for example. sff9 (talk) 17:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : :Shakky calls him Diez when introducing the supernovas in the anime, it's X in the manga though. Panda 17:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Here is the romanization. Notice the furigana ディエス (Diesu) above the X. sff9 (talk) 18:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC) (sff9) We are not talking about Roman numerals. I said he shortened his name as X, so the X should be treated as middle names or initials. (DancePowderer) Can you see a period at the name of Marshall D. Teach in the same chapter? The romanization have no period. --Klobis 23:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) So wait you can complain about somebody else moving pages with a reason but ignore when people call you out on moving pages without reasons Klobis? I could go for either one. It really does not matter how its spelled since its just a X or a X. SeaTerror 23:14, May 12, 2011 (UTC) @Klobis: The furigana tells us the X is read "Diez" and X is not any part of Diez, so this is not an abbreviation. Okay think of it this way. King George III is read "King George the third" and the Roman Numeral "III" shortens "the third" but there is no period anywhere, correct? This is basically the same thing. 02:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) We are not talking about Roman numerals. Since he abbreviated his name to X. Drake instead of D. Drake we should put a period. --Klobis 12:07, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Writing "X. Drake" makes it looks like it's an initial, which it is not. And I don't understand why you don't want to talk about Roman numerals. You don't think it is one? Then why X for Diez? sff9 (talk) 12:35, May 13, 2011 (UTC) : Okay well I talked with Klobis and I think what he is trying to say is that the X in X Drake is his first name and not something like "the third" or whatever else, so he thinks the period shows that X is in fact not read as "X" but as "Diez". It's sort of hard to explain, and now I am starting to feel neutral. Any opinions? Sorry I'm in a rush now; I might explain what he said in more detail later on. 16:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :As I said, my opinion is that using the period makes it look like it's an initial, and thus makes the reader actually think that it reads "X", which is what Klobis wants to avoid, if I understand correctly... Moreover, if the name was "Drake X", people may mistakingly call him "Drake the tenth", but the Roman numeral is before the name, so I don't think any confusion is possible. :All this discussion makes me wonder whether we have a source for the period we use after the "D."... sff9 (talk) 17:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : :Well I think it's safe to say D should have the period since we know it's actually an initial... I doubt it's some Roman Numeral we don't know or that it's just the letter "D" sitting as a middle name. Anyway, is the X in X Drake actually his first name in the first place? I mean, it could mean something that Drake used in his marine days or whatever... like how Kid has his epithet "Captain" right smack in the middle of his name. Dunno.. 19:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :- :It's not his epithet. Drake's epithet is "Red Flag". It seems like a shortening of his name, like how Sam is short for Samuel. It's definitely his name though. I still say we wait until Diez is actually used in the manga. 19:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :- :What do you mean when you say "wait until Diez is used"? It's always used (in the raw, at least) as furigana. 21:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :- :There's been a slight development, possibly. I just checked my copy of volume 51, and there is a period after the X in it. I don't know if that matters since it's the English version, but I thought I should bring it up. 01:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :- :Oh, great. Well hm, that's already stated in the infobox as his "english name" but... what do we usually do, name articles with the english name or the japanese name? For me, I'd go with japanese since Zoro is named Zolo in some english dubb anime but we all know his name turned out to be Zoro... 03:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :- :Yeah, you're right, it shouldn't have a period. 03:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : Why no one suggested that "X" is simply his complete family name? There is a serious reason, or I didn't notice it? --Meganoide 10:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC)